galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Ch 13 Dead on Arrival
Ch 13 Dead on Arrival Cara and Roy had left their seats and had a light meal in the main lounge. Partner insisted to be there as well. While the huge black animal never wanted for any sort of food, it was happily consuming the leftovers and wrappers Roy tossed its way. Cara had finished most of her Muuhn cakes, which were a traditional Saresii lunch item. She educated him, that these vegetarian-based air baked protein dumplings were considered spicy on Sares. He tried, and to him, it was as if eating something completely void of taste and real texture. “I guess I need to be thankful for the opportunity to go to college on Saresi Prime but to be honest your food items are not very enticing.” Cara tossed one in Partner’s direction who snapped it out of the air. “Your black pelted friend seems to like it.” Roy rolled his eyes. ”Partner eats everything, he munched on a passenger bench at Harper’s Junction and took a big bite out of Uncle Sams’s table. He eats napkin holders and salt shakers too, not that he requires food the way we do.” Cara leaned forward.” Sares is also a Union community. A very sophisticated one at that, and you can get any food you like. I usually prefer Terran style foods myself, but occasionally like the traditional stuff of my society.” “We soon reach Xanadu, right?” “Eventually Roy. Xanadu is our destination for this part of our journey. There is an express connection from Xanadu to Ulta Hub; but this is a space bus, Roy, There are three stops between Odenworld and Xanadu.” She pointed at a large pictogram floating near the ceiling. “The route, flight times and stops are displayed everywhere. I thought you knew.” “Good grief, how long is this trip going to last? First, there was this hurry. Saresii ship, Hyper Highways and all that, and now we are crawling and creeping all over the galaxy. By the time we reach Sares, I am too old for college.” “That was before you decided to ask the Leedei for help. The Cosmic Spirit alone knows the real reason why the Leedei decided to let you use their most secret device and put you square in the middle of things, or why the Patriarch of the largest Wurgus family decided to invite you to a diplomatic meeting of the highest order, but in the middle of these things you are.” She had a sharp tone at first but her voice softened and her eyes reflected sadness. “You are correct Roy, you and I are being used.” Cara straightened her posture and now her voice reflected conviction as she repeated. ”You are right indeed, and this is not what I signed up for. The moment we made planetfall on Pishoir. I see if there is a faster way to Sares and I give a hoot what is said about it.” Roy sighed.”I knew there was more to this the second we left that NAVINT ship and it worked too. I am sure these two goons that pretend to enjoy their drinks and food two tables towards the starboard exit, are shadowing me, I am sure of it.” Cara at first assumed they were the ones, Alegar was talking about, but as she carefully extended her psionic abilities she encountered a Psi shield that was not PSI Corps. The two humanoid males at first seemed indeed just like any other travelers, however, the two acted exactly as trained spies would act pretending to be harmless passengers. There were minute details that revealed to her trained eyes that it was a perfectly choreographed act. Too smooth and too generic to be genuine. While she could not sense any psionic feelers extended their way, those men could rely on a myriad of technical devices to eavesdrop. She had to assume they had heard Roy’s observation and were warned. She also had been too careless and said things in their conversation not meant for other ears. She padded Roy’s hand.”Let us return to our seats. The bus has just dropped out of Quasi.” On their way back she quietly said. ”I think you are right.” --“”— Officially known as the ‘Good Company’, SII the largest Mega Corporation in the known universe never had any known scandals. Officially it was not even involved in the Gene Clone Wars and the subsequent War of Corporations that raged from 2117 for twelve long years all the way to 2129, long before there was a Union. It was then the moniker “Good Company” was coined. One of the best-kept secrets of SII and perhaps the entire Union that this was far from the truth. SII maintained a fleet of Corporate security ships, second only to the Spatial Navy of the Union. By law, civilian entities could not be armed with military-grade weapons or even Class X weapons which included P Bombs, Translocator Cannons and Loki Torpedoes. However a division of SII, SII Shipworx built the majority of the military ships. Translocator cannons were manufactured under a special license in Top Security factories owned by SII. While the famous Loki torpedo came from SII’s chief competitor, the SII SHIROC was an exact copy and only differed in external design from the famous Loki torpedo series. The Destroyer suits, Cerberus robots, SITKU weapons. Wolfcraft fighter were all SII designed and manufactured. SII used its very real military might without scruples or limitations to combat corporate enemies, advance corporate interests and maximize profit by eliminating obstacles of any kind. Rex Schwartz was the President and CEO of this company and controlled ninety percent of its stock ever since the early days of United Earth and under his direction, SII had grown to the biggest business corporation there was. Even its closest competitor, Enroe Industries was a distant second. All other businesses corporations of the Union combined could not reach the levels of SII. SII controlled and owned GalNet, Space Trains, the largest Space Bus company and so much more. Rex Schwartz, an immortal, himself would go down in human history as the worst criminal ever. He committed every conceivable crime numerous times without the slightest remorse. However, Rex believed in the Union, even though he envisioned to be its ruler eventually. Until that distant day would come, he was a staunch defender of it all. He also cared about his immediate family. Linda, his wife he married in 2087. The one he was still married to in 4932 making them the longest-married human couple in Terran human history. Together they had 28 daughters and 20 sons and has adopted another 12 girls and 18 boys. Now he had traveled far below the surface of Onyx planet. Nothing and no one known to SII science could ever reach these sub-basement levels of his companies headquarters. Of all secrets his family was hiding, the group that used these facilities was one of the darkest. The Black Ops Elite force of SII Corp code-named Black Skulls. He had spent billions of credits to find, enhance and train this group. Black Skulls had unlimited funding, access to the finest and in some examples illegal tech. Hand-selected, genetically and cybernetically enhanced to the very pinnacle of the possible. They were loyal to him alone. Devoted to him with fanatical intensity. They murdered, assassinated, kidnapped, blackmailed, tortured without remorse. The cylindrical room was quite large. It featured strong metal walls. All kinds of environments could be simulated. Form energy constructs enabled, physical obstacles introduced at a moment's notice. The room was located in a subfloor basement deep below the surface of Onyx planet and part of the vast underground complex of the SII Needle. A woman in a dark gray adaptive camouflage was fighting hand to hand against three opponents armed with training swords and poles. Rex Schwartz entered a training chamber of the Black Skulls. The woman defeated the three fighters with a display of great skill and disengaged. Then she removed her tight-fitting mask, shook loose her blonde hair and approached the Mega Tycoon.”Hi, Dad what are you doing down here?” --“”— Zwhehzwheneu, the current Supreme Wizard and secret puppet of the Jellies had summoned the circle of High Wizards once again. The lasted reports before him. Achsiebdri, the newest Wizard of the MOC replacing the missing Viesienul looked quite nervous. The recent disappearance of his predecessor and the deadly fall of the one that came before Viesienul. Everyone knew he had been physically tossed from the Wizard tower. For the longest time, the Ministry of Control was in charge of things, Members of the MOC became Supreme Wizards and no one dared to question what the MOC did. This had changed with the surprising rise of Zwhehzwheneu, who did not belong to any Ministry but came from the ranks of the Thought Police. The new Supreme Wizard acted and behaved completely differently from his many predecessors. He often appeared amidst the Wizard Circle, took an active interest in the matters discussed and was always well informed, instead of delegating such things to his staff and only receive the general results and make decisions. The news Supreme Wizard insisted on straight talk, demanded the suspension of Form Speak, the stylized and verbally choreographed way Kermac spoke in public and official business. Supreme Wizard Zwhehzwheneu demoted the Wizard of Culture and Society, once a very important and integral part of the Circle. Now relegated to a secondary role and no longer part of the Circle of Wizards. All these changes and revolutionary behavior of the Supreme Wizard was brutally enforced by his iron hand and his unquestionable control over the Thought Police. The Supreme Wizard carefully arranged the thin white rectangular boards before him. These traditional reports and document displays filled with data gathered by the controlling ministries that made up the Kermac government. The new Supreme Wizard-like all of them wore a white robe, was completely hairless and sported a false beard tied to his chin. His skin was as white as skin could be bleached and he wore lip white as every Kermac did. Like all Wizards he was male, his true age was difficult to determine, even for other Wizards. Kermac medicine allowed Wizards to reach life spans of over 400 standard orbits. The average age a Kermac Wizard reached that lofty, near absolute rank of Supreme Wizard, was around 200 orbits. While Achsiebdri had no way of telling, he got the distinct feeling that the new Supreme Wizard had not reached an age counted by triple digits. While cell rejuvenating medical intervention was exclusive to Society elements of Importance; and Wizards were of course of the greatest importance; no one not even Supreme Wizards ever got that old. A never discussed or mentioned, yet the core element of Kermac society was the inherent distrust and the willingness to sell out everyone for the sake of one's own safety and advancement. Ever since the Ker gained psionic abilities, so long ago on Koken, the lost planet of origin only a few Kermac scholars still remembered. When private thoughts were no longer private because every Ker had telepathic abilities. The society developed methods to shield from such psionic intrusion, but no one really trusted them and no one dared to reveal real feelings and thoughts in fear of being exposed, denounced and mind-wiped or killed. These core elements of the Kermac psyche and society also developed this urge and desire to control and dominate others. Achsiebdri was of an influential background of the rich and well connected Siebdri community. With a history that reached back to the mystical origins tied to Koken. His community gave rise to fifteen Supremew Wizards at least as far as surviving recorded history knew. The Siebdri community had always been associated with the Ministry of Control. The previous High Wizard of the Ministry of Control was sent to Lark. Nothing had been heard of Viesienul since. He had most likely been killed by Union forces, as the core systems of the Larkami were overrun and obliterated by the enemy. The lead position had fallen on him. For the first time in Ministries' history, there was no internal struggle for that position. No one was eager to be the new face of the MOC as it was obvious the new Supreme Wizard held this so influential part of the Kermac government in very low regard. It was the MOC who created the Thought Police in the first place as a tool to enforce universal control over the Kermac society. What was created as a tool took on a life of its own, gathered more and more influence and became its own independent force. Technically, the Thought Police made the MOC obsolete. So it came that the High Wizard of the Ministry of Control sat among the other High Wizards, waiting for the Supreme Wizard to speak with a strong feeling of dread. Supreme Wizard Zwhehzwheneu placed the last slate carefully, with measured moves on the stack before him. There was complete silence, no one spoke. This gloomy, hushed atmosphere suggested to Achsiebdri, that the other High Wizards weren’t as confident about themselves and their positions either. Achsiebdri wondered if this was perhaps a reason for the steady decline and loss of influence of the entire Kermac society. The Kermac were far from the extinction of course and looked back on a continuous history of over a million stellar orbits, but the steady decline could no longer be ignored or dismissed. The Supreme Wizard interrupted his brooding thoughts as he finally spoke. “The last time, I addressed you all. I asked for the unfiltered truth. The time for self-serving propaganda has ended. We can not tell ourselves the lies we tell those we lead. So I am asking all of you again to refrain from form speak, from exaggerating reports to look competent. I have curbed the influence of the Ministry of Control and restored the independence of all ministries on their designated fields of expertise.” The Supreme wizard folded his hands and leaned back. “Now tell me Siebzehfie, Wizard in the Ministry of Information, about the human Roy Masters, we agreed is the key to the Wurgus situation.” Siebzehfie did not sound as accusatory and confident as he did the last time. “We tracked the human to Belle Station, and wanted to apprehend him after the failed Sun Bomb attack, but another scheme of a Kermac group we were unable to identify interfered in the strangest fashion.” “Go on.” The MOI wizard spread his arms. “I can not say who of us was behind it, but they managed to infiltrate a Union prisoner facility, and divert a genuine Union destroyer with all weapons intact. This human was aboard. We are still trying to determine who was behind it. A large number of Smilak were used.” The Supreme Wizard did not respond at first and his face was unreadable. What he said then was unexpected.”I will investigate this personally. Anything else?” “Yes, Supreme Wizard. There are more parties after this individual. “ The MOI wizard looked at his own file slate. “We recently identified a group identifying themselves only as ‘The Friends’. They are deeply embedded with the radical core of the so-called Gal Drifts. We are almost certain Union Intel is not aware of these ‘Friends’.” “Do we have any idea who they are?” Siebzehfie slowly shook his head. “Not yet, we just became aware of them very recently.” Achsiebdri, however, remembered a secret MOC file, he had come across when he took over as lead Wizard. He took a deep breath and collected his courage. “Supreme Wizard. I think I know who these 'Friends' are.” Zwhehzwheneu made an open gesture. ”Enlighten us then. “It goes back to the time of the First Galactic Council. There was no Union then, and United Earth was virtually unknown. “ All the High Wizards including the Supreme Wizard paid attention so he continued. “Maybe it is almost forgotten now, but the Terrans of United Earth wiped out the Xunx in one swoop using robot bombs on every single Xunx planet.” The Supreme Wizard nodded. “I remember reading about this. There is a visual of this?” Achsiebdri pointed to his slate.”Yes, there is. It is an old recording but still available. “Let us see it.” The Computronic of the Wizard tower reacted and dimmed the lights and established a field screen. The wizard tower room disappeared repaced by images, over 2700 stellar orbits old. The Kermac were at the apex of their importance and influence over most of the Upward sector. The representatives and delegates of almost 3000 space-faring societies convened in the mushroom-shaped building called the Galactic Stage. The Planet of Galactic Harmony was the most important place in the universe. The gravity and significance of the images and scenes displayed affected the usually so aloft Wizards quite deeply. The recording device now focused on the representative of the Freon Realm, his Majesty Senator Jultedh as the gray-skinned, almond eye-shaped bald being addressed the collective audience seated in an Amphi theater-like fashion on inclining tiers. The Freon Senator was in a highly agitated state. His usually gray skin was almost paperwhite, a clear sign of high stress. Like all Freon’s he was only about 130 centimeters tall had thin limbs. “Honorable Assembly of Sentient Beings. I am here to report a crime of unheard proportions. An atrocity against life, Genocide!” He pushed his thin arms against the surface of the polished marble pulpit trying to make himself a little taller and more important. He paused just long enough to let his words sink in then he continued. ”A barbaric species, a civilization of half-naked primates ascended with the help of the meddling and cursed Sarans. because these barbarians were on the brink of self-destruction and could not ascent by themselves. I know! We Freon’s watched those Earthers for many centuries. To unleash these aggressive monkeys on the Galaxy is an unforgivable act of despicable crime against the enlightened civilizations that are gathered here in these hallowed halls. And now I must report that the Earthers completely wiped out the ancient Xunx.” Senator Jultedh shivered with rage as he shouted. “There is no Xunx planet, no Xunx left! An entire civilization has been eradicated!” The Ult representative took the pause to say. ”Someone had to do something about the Xunx. Xunx refused to communicate. There never was a Xunx representative within these halls. They had no allies and whenever they emerged from the cyclic nest wars they attacked and devoured everything they could find. Xunx left lifeless worlds behind and there is no doubt they would have found our worlds and many of your worlds.” Jultedh extended a long skinny finger and pointed at the fish-faced Ult ”It is only natural that you defend these barbarians. You Ult claim to have changed. No longer the war-loving brutes, the galaxy knows you still are. It is an act and a lie, we all know that! I am here to call for a resolution. Condemn the Terrans and destroy them before this filth has time and opportunity to spread.” “While we are quite surprised by the sudden eruption of such complete violence,” began the Representative of the Wurgus .” Did those Terrans not have the right to defend themselves? Would not their planet be in the path of the Xunx? Why do you want the Terrans destroyed?” The Freon answered still utterly enraged. “Because we watched them, I tell you! We obtained life specimens over the years and experimented on them. They are the most violent species ever to ascent. If they are not checked now, they will lash out again and who will be next?” This ancient scene had completely enthralled the watching Wizards and now as the recording device focused on the Kermac and the unseen commentator identified the Kermac. ”His Highness The grand wizard of the Kermac Omnium, most revered intellect and wisdom.” The Kermac Delegate rose to his feet, carefully arranging the fold of his long garment. “We Kermac are the oldest and wisest species. None of your lesser and younger species should be left by themselves. With great concern did we observe the Saran meddling for many decades. Only a Civilization blessed by great wisdom and experience as ours could make such a decision and grant technology to a primitive species.” He made a strategic pause while he glanced down from the Kermac Dias from underneath raised eyebrow ridges and half-closed lids. Then he continued. “You Sarans committed a crime, no question about that. By enabling these animals you call Terrans, you are just as guilty. Genocide is a terrible crime and cannot stand or remain unpunished. We find in our wisdom that the Xunx had a right to feed, especially on primitive beings. This Galaxy teems with life forms unfit to live and expand. Unworthy to join us on this Galactic Stage. The Xunx were aggressive yes, but they had an old culture, those Terrans are nothing but semi-intelligent primates that needed others to ascent. We, therefore, order you Sarans to eliminate the Terrans and we will consider the case closed.” Before the now enraged Saran Delegate could respond it was the Saresii delegate rose from her seat, deeply shrouded in a peach-colored hooded cloak hood. Her voice barely more than a whisper still amplified and transmitted to all the others. The Saresii rarely spoke and when they did others listened. ”Kermac are neither the oldest nor the wisest. They, however, are indeed the most arrogant and self-important species. No one elevated you to judge other cultures. It shows, as a matter of fact, great immaturity to impose your biased judgment over other civilizations. It is neither the age of civilization nor its time of existence that makes a civilization great. Wisdom is not a trait you obtain by threatening others. Yes, we agree with the Freons on their assertation, Terrans are unlike any other civilization we observed. If they pose a threat to you the Freons, why don’t you do it yourself? Go and destroy Earth! Leave others out of it. You are an advanced civilization and they are barbarians with borrowed technology they barely understand.” She had spoken directly to Freons and Kermac, now she raised her head and spread her arms.”I will use this moment to announce our decision. This is the last time Saresii attended this Council. We no longer wish to be part of this council.” The Kermac Wizard foamed from his mouth as he almost shouted at the Saresii. ”Go then, leave! You are the worst species of all. It was you who sided with the ill-fated Seenians and lost everything. We Kermac are tired being insulted by you and mark my words, your pathetic homeworld, and weak feminized civilization will feel the wraith of Kermac anger.” The Saresii woman’s face was mostly obscured, but her chin and mouth beyond the hood's shadow curled into a fine smile. “The Kermac tried this once before, about 6000 years ago.” The Ult delegate laughed openly in a blubbering fashion. “We still honor that allegiance with our Saresii friends.” Just then the big doors that lead into the center of the Galactic Stage flew open and ten heavily armed human beings marched in, led by a tall man with gray hair and a white hat. The shouting and accusing ended instantly and it became silent. The Kermac leaned forward. ”What is the meaning of this? Who are you? Don’t you know weapons are not allowed on this planet?” The man with the hat answered with a loud voice. ”I am President John McEnroe of United Earth. We listened to these proceedings and here is what we have to say. “Yes, we are new to the Galactic Stage, we are new indeed but we are here to stay and do not care if some of you disapprove. We are interested in peaceful relationships with others and much rather trade with you than fight. Those who are friendly to us will find a reliable friend in Terra. Those who want nothing to do with us, we leave alone, but those who threaten us will learn that we are not to be taken lightly.” He turned to the Freon. “You Freons have interfered long. You will pay for every Terran you ever abducted and tortured. I heard your speech and it sounded like a declaration of war to me. So war it is, Gray one, war it is!” The Freon laughed. “We are superior to you. Earth will be nothing than a glowing rock and a fading memory to few.” The president of United Earth grinned cold. “I suggest you enjoy life while you can and ponder the fact that you just might be the very last Freon alive.” At first, the Freon did not understand. Then it dawned on him, the meaning of the Terrans response could mean only one thing. He wished he could call and warn his species. But communication was slower than ships. One of the Kermac wizards watching whispered in the dark. “Terrans had cracked the secret of Faster than light communication even back then. In my opinion a secret as valuable as Translocator cannons.” The wizard did not see the nodding heads of the other Wizards in the dark agreeing with him, while the recording focused on the Freon delegate.” You did not dare?” He said with a toneless voice. The Terran President paid no further attention to the Freon and turned to the Kermac. ”Earth is far from Kermac interests and our civilizations haven’t officially met and yet you are hostile towards us, ridicule us and order our destruction. We have heard enough. Know this, we are not afraid of you or your Psionic tricks. You mess with us and I promise you we will fight to the very last man woman and child, we will not rest until we have defeated you.” The Saran Representative walked down from her seat and stood next to the Terran President. Saran will no longer be part of this Council either, but we will stand side by side with our Terran sisters against any threat.” To everyone’s surprise, the Pan Saran Ambassador also descended and placed himself to the right of the president. ”To those who threatened Saran and Earthers, let me say this. We no longer fight our sisters and we have decided to work together. Neither Saran nor Pan Saran forces will be tied up in civil war matters but are ready to defend our new and common borders.” The Ult representative stood. ”I am quite impressed by your vigor and youthful energy, Terran. I like the attitude and I applaud your speech. Like the Saresii we are quite tired of the Kermac superiority act. We will leave this council. We will fight on your side, Terrans.” The President waved. ”Why don’t you come down, big Fellow so we can discuss this more?” The Ult got up and joined the small group on the white marble floor of the Galactic Stage The Freon shrieked:” We have no quarrel with the Ult or the Sarans, let this be understood. We declared war on the Terrans not all of you.” The Saran delegate crossed her arms:” You just accused us moments ago of crimes and wanted us punished. No Freon you declared war against Terra and all of us.” The Terran president lost all friendliness and his smile as he turned to the Freon again. ”No need to backtrack, Gray one. We don’t need Saran or Ult help. Remember what happened to the Xunx? It is happening to each and every Freon world, moon, and base as we speak.” This statement again caused silence and then representatives of a thousand species talked, chattered and yelled simultaneously. The computer that translated and assigned speech amplification was overwhelmed. The Terrans turned and walked out, along with the Saran, Pan Saran, and Ult Representative. The recording ended and the lights came back on. Zwhehzwheneu still had his hands folded and placed on the table surface. “This was quite informative and very telling showing us, how much we have lost and how ruthless and vicious our enemies are. Tell me Achsiebdri, what happened then and do tell us why this was significant to the situation we are facing now.” Achsiebdri glanced on his data slate. ”Saran intelligence provided Terra with Freon data and warned Earth even before the meeting that Freon had hostile intentions. Back then United Earth was not able to go toe to toe with a long-established civilization like the Freons. United Earth fleet was still small. That Earth president you just saw authorized a then mostly unknown admiral to repeat what had been done to the Xunx. Freon’s where not as central ruled as the Xunx, but the simultaneous loss of all their planets and bases still virtually eradicated the Freon civilization. Only a few thousand Freon ships survived this Terran shock assault The small Terran space fleet, supported by Saran, Pan Saran, and Ult fleets had no problems engaging a totally shocked and stunned enemy.” The latest MOC wizard looked up and said. “The Ministry of Control under the auspice of the Kermac Supreme Wizard rescued a few thousand Freons and provided them with ships to find a new home. Back then we wanted to gain access to the then quite advanced Freon genetic manipulation technology.” The Supreme Wizard leaned forward. ”No one has heard or seen Freons, and now we learn we rescued some of them? Where are they now?” Achsiebdri made an apologetic gesture. “Much of the details have been lost, but they somehow ended up with the Karthanians. However, we believe that this group called ‘The Friends’ is supported or somehow supported by these hidden Freons. There is an unsubstantiated report we gathered from a source on Brhama Port that these Freons have one goal only, to destroy the Terrans. If our source is to believe the Katharians, who see the Union as unbeatable competition and thus support these surviving Freons.” Siebzehfie said. ”That is very plausible, and I also found the old recording very interesting, but it does not answer the question who among us is interfering with. Who infiltrated the Union prison and managed to take a Destroyer. This has not been done by the Friends, or is there more to this story?” The MOC Wizard raised his hands. “I am new to this, but I know of no operation or scheme of any kind.” The Supreme Wizard glared at the Intelligence Wizard. “I will investigate and inform you.” --“”— Zwhehzwheneu rushed into the secret chamber of the Auspice and did not demonstrate the same subservient behavior as he had done before. None of the silent ones was present, but the seven Jellies, he knew as the Auspice were there, He did not know if the seven had individual names. Their chorus like psionic voice reached his mind instantly. ”Zwhehzwheneu, supply the Auspice with information.” “This time I am here to request information from you. It was you who groomed me to be the new Supreme Wizard and deliver results. The interfering meddling of the Ministry of Control into the projects of the Intelligence service. Now I learn about a Kermac operation successfully obtaining a Union Destroyer. None of the Ministries have any knowledge of this.” “The Intelligence Wizard was not entirely truthful, it was the MOI who managed to infiltrate the prison facility and turn the Security Officer, but we were forced to take control. We told you, the Translocator technology is unimportant. The Tele-Listener is of paramount importance. We act as we must, you are a tool and must obey.” “I can only be that tool if I can be applied correctly.” “Do not concern yourself with our actions, now tell us about the other groups interested in that human male.” --“”— The space bus had dropped of Quasi space, a good thirty minutes ago and was now in the last phase of planetfall. Roy, not really thrilled that this was just another stop and not the destination. He also felt quite angry that he was used as bait. He had a good mind, to run away. Leave Cara where ever she wanted to go and be. He had enough money for a Space Bus ticket back to Green Hell. Instead of College, he could enlist with the marines right away, enlistment in any branch of the Armed Forces, nullified the 22 months service commitment. It was per Assembly Decision made in 4000 OTT, that full Union Citizenship came with tremendous benefits, guaranteed liberties, and great individual freedom, but it also came with responsibilities. A citizen must have served the community for at least 22 months. There were many options available. From serving at a Union Post Office, at a Med Clinic, as Union Court clerk assistant. There were service positions open in the Union Fire Department, the Union Library or any of the science branches of the Science Corps or Science Council. One could sign up with the OOCA, serve on a Border Guard station or a thousand other non-military options. It was meant to instill a sense of respect for the common good. A Citizen also was required to vote and thus participate in the government, as the government was the Union Citizens. Full Citizenship was not mandatory, you could choose not to serve the 22 months, and become a Union Resident. There were only a few differences as a Resident could not vote or be employed by a Government entity of any kind. There was no time frame as to when the 22 Months had to be served. While many did them right after Basic School, some choose to complete College first and then serve in a particular branch of the government to deepen the experience in a particular field. College and completed service time was also an intuition free way to enter a University for an academic career. There was an alternative to all this, one could enlist in any of the military branches. Union Fleet, Union Army, Space Force, Union Marines or Border Guard. The minimum commitment was 36 months which included basic training and two years of service. Roy wanted to become a Marine for a very long time, mostly due of course so he could become like Uncle Sam and make him proud. There was no one Roy loved and respected more than Uncle Sam. There was a recruiting office on Harper’s Junction and of course, there were such offices on almost every planet. Most likely there was one right here on Pishoir. He was certain, whatever enemy was following him, would not be able to follow him once he was on his way to Marine Bootcamp. As attractive and quite possible this idea was, there were two reasons they remained wishful thinking. There was Partner, the Beast could not follow him to Boot Camp and he had given his word to Sam. He had agreed to go to Sares and he had agreed to meet with the Wurgus. His mood was not the best as he watched the surface of Pishoir come into view, while the bus kept descending. What he saw through the viewport was anything but inviting. The planet at least the part he could see was a featureless reddish-brown dusty desert with a few rugged mountains. As far as he could see there was nothing green or alive. Cara next to him was standing up now and slipped into her outfit matching jacket. “We are almost there, Roy.” She said.”Make sure you don’t leave anything behind.” “How long are we going to be her?” He asked getting up with a reluctant move. “The bus has a six-hour layover. Such layovers are there so passengers from other lines can make the connection. But didn’t we agree that I look for a faster connection?” “I was just curious, especially if you don’t find a connection, I mean.” While he reached for his jacket he glanced towards the two human males two-seat tows removed. Like everyone else, they had gone up and gathered whatever belongings they had. The men were almost identical in looks and size. The first thing that came to mind when looking at them, there was absolutely nothing standing out. Bland and non-descript. One had short cropped brownish hair and the other had slightly longer hair of almost the same shade. There were differences in their faces that made the idea of them being brothers unlikely but of course not impossible. As he glanced at them, he could almost feel their stares at him. They diverted their gaze right away of course. Whenever Roy was looking in their direction he could almost feel his sense of danger, but only with the slightest intensity. Partner also got up, the three seats that had combined onto a bunk like form to accommodate Partner now sank in the floor to give the large animal room to move. Partner looked at him as if to ask if he should eat those creepy guys. Roy grinned and hugged his big friend. The Spacebus had reached an enormous landing field right next to a tall mountain range and now sank below the surface. Roy now noticed the huge lift platform that took the entire bus below. A floating robot attendant hovered down the aisle. “Dear passengers we have reached Planet Pishoir in the Manner System. All passengers with destinations beyond Pishoir may debark as well. The estimated layover time is six standard hours. Passengers are asked to gather their personal belongings and prepare for debarking. Gray Lines Incorporated cannot be held responsible for items left behind.” Roy, like everyone else, had left the seat rows and shuffled towards the next exit. Suddenly his danger sense flashed with great intensity, but even to fast for his lighting reflexes, not longer than an eye blink or the fraction of a second and was completely gone. The direction of the feeling came from the two men. He noticed that the one with the long hair was back sitting in his chair, with the oddest expression in his face, while his partner tried to entice him to get up. Roy confused about the strange reaction of his uncanny sense was forced by the flow of passengers to get closer and eventually pass the two men. There was no sense of danger at all, not even a vague uneasiness as he had felt before. The long-haired man did not blink, he stared with wide-open eyes into the distance and did not react to the tugs of the other man. Cara behind him had also noticed and whispered. “Roy that guy is dead.” He instantly knew this was the case. “Did you do something?” “No, nothing.” The shorter-haired man alerted the service bot. “I need medical assistance.” Roy, Beast and Cara had just passed the scene and were now close to the door when he heard the bot.”Emergency services have been alerted. First Aid functions insufficient, no life signs detected.” Category:Fragments - Roy Masters Category:Stories